


Christmas Cookies [Scisaac]

by ThePirateHawk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Isaac - Freeform, Isaac McCall, Isaac's Father Is A Bitch, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott - Freeform, Scott Lahey, Scott/Isaac - Freeform, YayforScisaac, Yayfortags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateHawk/pseuds/ThePirateHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall had noticed how lonely his best friend Isaac Lahey had become with Christmas just around the corner. Of course, he's going to celebrate it with the pack, but before Christmas, everyone is with their significant other; Derek is spoiling Stiles, Allison and Lydia are shopping CONSTANTLY for everyone, and everything else. It's hectic for everyone but Isaac.</p><p>So Scott decided he would change that, and give Isaac someone to really hang out with during this busy time.</p><p>Maybe something else happens when Scott realizes what he really wants for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Card Games

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf ship fanfic...  
> I hope you enjoy~!

Scott tapped the butt of the eraser of his pencil against his wooden desk as he waited for the bell to ring.

It seemed like forever before the classic high school bell rang. Scott had plans to tell Isaac about, to see if he would agree.

It wasn't a date.

It was a hang-out, right?

But of course, the substitute teacher decided to be a douche and keep them an extra five minutes after the bell rang. Luckily it was their last class, but still. Whenever a classmate of Scott's complained to the teacher, she would always quote her words, "The teacher dismisses you, not the bell."

Finally the torture of her teachings ceased, and the students were allowed to leave. "Four more days until Christmas break!" A student yelled as all the teenagers scrambled up, eager to escape the classroom.

Scott followed the sea of students to the lockers, stopping at his own. Normally Stiles would flail around and show up about now..

Speak of the devil..

Stiles leaned against the locker beside Scott's, a goofy grin on his face. "Whatcha up to, Scottie?" He asked, bouncing around a little.

Scott rolled his eyes at the nickname, but a smile played on his face. "Nothing much, I was thinking about inviting Isaac over. You?" Scott said quietly and coolly, unlocking his locker and pulling books out to store in his backpack.

"Oh, uh..." Stiles paused, fidgeting with a small smile and blush. "Going to Derek's place." He answered before continuing his bouncing.

"I knew it." Scott laughed lightly before he closed his locker and heaved his backpack onto his shoulders. "I still owe you twenty dollars for that stupid bet you made me agree to." Scott said playfully.

"Yeah, I was about to remind you about that." Stiles said quickly, glad to change the subject of Derek.

"Anyway, even if I never payed you back, you'd still have all this stuff. Derek spoils you rotten." Scott laughed again.

Stiles blushed more. "Well, uh, I gotta go, Scott. I'll see you tomorrow! Four more days until Christmas break!" He called as he walked down the hallway, away from Scott.

Scott smiled before he went off to find Isaac, humming one of those new teenager songs about romance. It had unfortunately gotten stuck in his head ever since Stiles had played it on the radio in his Jeep.

The dark-haired, tan-skinned boy continued his way down the hallway, deciding to see if Isaac was at the boys' locker room, grabbing something he left or something like that.

As Scott pushed open the door, his goofy smile grew wider. What he didn't expect, was a shirtless Isaac Lahey. His grin disappeared and was replaced a smaller smile. "Oh, uh, hey Isaac." Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck like the sight made him nervous.. Did it?

Isaac turned around to see Scott standing there. "Hey, Scott." He smiled. "I just had to change my shirt because one girl accidentally spilled her drink — I don't even know what it was! — all over the front of my white and blue shirt." He held up the now red-stained top, before slipping on a different one. "Luckily I had one in my locker." He explained.

"Makes sense." Scott leaned against the wall, waiting on Isaac, or just tired of standing normally. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over today. I didn't really have anything planned because Stiles was hanging out with Derek today, and everyone else is with their date like them, so I didn't really know anyone besides you to come over." Scott said, shrugging coolly.

"Oh, sure, that sounds fine." Isaac nodded and slung his back over his shoulder. "When?"

"Uh, Now?"

"Good for me." Isaac nodded again and followed Scott.

— Time-Skip —

Scott tossed his bag down after he let himself into his home. His mother wasn't back from work yet; she had the day shift today. 

Isaac slowly set his bag beside Scott's, following the alpha. "So, what do you plan on doing?" Isaac asked coolly.

"Not sure. You hungry?" Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Isaac nodded enthusiastically, eyes lighting up slightly. "Definitely. School food is disgusting, especially today." He added as he watched Scott open the fridge.

Scott's puppy-dog brown eyes searched the fridge's contents. "See anything interesting?" He asked as he backed up, letting Isaac see.

Isaac looked in the fridge, spotting nothing really appetizing. "Nah." He answered.

Scott nodded with a small smile and shut the fridge with his foot as he opened the cabinets. "How about some chips and dip?" He asked smoothly as he pulled out a bag of chips and held him up for Isaac to see.

Lahey nodded and offered to hold the dip for Scott, who nodded and handed it to him. "Bedroom or living room?" Scott asked. Isaac thought for a moment, before answering. "Bedroom."

Scott nodded and walked over to the stairs, walking up them quickly, skipping the very top step, obviously gracefully. 

Isaac followed contently, having been in the McCall home before. He followed Scott to his bedroom, and sat beside him on his not very smooth/very messy bed. 

"I apologize about the messiness," Scott laughed. "I woke up late this morning." He explained before setting the chips between him and Isaac. "So what now?"

"I don't know, you're the one who invited me over." Isaac laughed.

Scott smiled. "But you're the guest, Isaac." He commented.

"Oh.. Very good point." Isaac admitted, before thinking about what to do. "You know, with all this supernatural stuff, it's a blessing we have time to think about time to do something other than kick ass." Isaac joked.

"How about a card game? That kills time. I also have plenty of board games." Scott smiled.

"Sounds good. War?" Isaac asked as Scott got up to pull a deck of cards from one of his shelves. Once he found one, he smiled and held it up for Isaac to see.

"Yeah, War." He pulled over a mini desk that could go on your lap with a pillow under it. Scott then laid out all the cards, and smiles. "Okay, let's do this." He said after he popped a dip-smothered chip in his mouth.


	2. Stay The Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott have a great time playing games (not that way weirdos!), and are tuckered out. 
> 
> Isaac seems too tired to get home, so Scott offers to let Isaac stay the night.  
> Momma McCall doesn't mind!

After possibly two hours of various card games, board games, and video games downstairs, Isaac and Scott were both tired from school and their activities.

"I should come over more often." Isaac commented contently as he watched TV with Scott on the couch. He was pressed against Scott's side as they had both crammed into the couch vertically, causing shoulders and hips and legs to be pushed together _._

 

Scott smiled wider and wiggled his toes childishly. "Yeah, you should." He said as he surfed the different channels with the TV remote. Unsatisfied, he handed the remote to Isaac. "Here, you can find something."

Isaac smiled. "Thanks." He said as he began to go up and down through the various channels, searching for something he recognized. 

"As long as it's not the news.." Scott added quickly, causing Isaac to laugh.

"Trust me, I would  _not_ choose the news if I had the oppurtunity to choose something to watch, Scott." Isaac commented with a grin as he continued. He slowly yawned.

"Hey, Isaac, are you tired?" Scott tilted his head like a puppy.

Isaac looked over at Scott, pausing his channel surfing as it landed and played on some reality tv show neither of them recognized at the moment. "Kind of." Isaac admitted, looking at Scott still.

"Wait, don't you have to walk home?" Scott asked, head still tilted, puppy dog eyes still staring into Isaac's blue ones.

"Yeah.. To be honest, I don't know if I could make that walk." Isaac laughed.

"Hey, I could ask my mom, who is gonna be home soon, if you could stay the night? Uh, I didn't mean to just, ya know, be all sudden and bold and I'm probably making you uncomfort—" Scott was cut off by Isaac's laughter.

"Scott, you second guess yourself way to much. Then again, I'm one to talk. As long as it's okay with your mom, yeah, I'll stay." Isaac responsed smoothly.

"Oh, cool." Was all Scott replied with, a little embarassed but he just looked back at the tv, raising an eyebrow. "Of all shows to choose, you chose Jersey Shores? Can you explain this to me, Isaac?" Scott laughed lightly.

Isaac blushed slightly. "I was channel surfing and it kinda just landed on it.. All of their drama compared to ours is pretty damn hilarious, if I do say so myself." He admitted, shrugging, his shoulder rubbing Scott's as he did so.

That was when both werewolves heard the door opening and looked up.

"Scott? Scott, I'm home." Melissa McCall announced from the doorway, before walking into the living room. She was silent for a moment as she looked from Scott and Isaac to the TV show. "Should I ask why my son and his friend are watching Jersey Shores on the couch and basically cuddling beside each other?" She broke into a smile, trying not to laugh.

"Umm.." Isaac fidgeted with his hands, laughing.

"Mom, I can explain later. But, first things first; can Isaac stay the night? He kinda doesn't have anywhere to go and the walk home is lo—"

"Sure, Scott, as long as you two don't distract eachother from homework. You can stay as long as you need Isaac." Melissa smiled before going into the kitchen, setting her bags down.

"Wow, she really was accepting." Isaac smiled.

"Well, she's used to me throwing last-minute Stiles sleepovers at her, ones that last for a week," Scott laughed, "so this isn't much different for her." He finished.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking and having an idea for the answer, but why are you and Stiles kinda.. Separated now? From when I saw you two, it was like seeing the friendship version of Bonnie and Clyde." Isaac asked, tilting his head like Scott had done earlier, in a similar manner to that of a puppy.

"Well, Stiles and I have been close for a long, long time. But ever since his relationship with Derek, he hasn't really had time for me. And he knows I don't like Derek, but I guess you can't really help who you fall for." Scott said this while looking at Isaac the entire time.. 'Maybe there's a hidden message in my own words, Scott.' The brunette boy thought as he waited for a response.

Because being so close to Isaac made him nervous.. A good kind of nervous, like butterflies in the stomach kind of nervous. The skin to skin contact with either shirt rides up and sides down makes him excited. He wouldn't say that though.

"Makes sense.. There's Stiles and Derek together, which I would  _never_ go over to his loft while Stiles is over.. You never know what you might walk into." Isaac shuddered before continuing. "And Allison and Lydia are being.. Well, Allison and Lydia. Shopping, sleepovers, that kind of girl shit." Isaac shrugged, his shoulder rubbing Scott's once again.

"So that leaves just me and you." Scott finished for him, not revealing how he felt when Isaac shuddered or shrugged against him, or the content feeling he got from being so close.

"Yeah, it does." Isaac's eyes lingered on him longer than a normal werewolf's eyes would of, before he looked at the tv to see some girl arguing. "Damn.. These cat fights are as vicious as hell." Isaac laughed when Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. As if money and fame is worth all of that shit. I wouldn't be able to run a reality tv show. I'd crack." Scott admitted, chuckling. "I'd turn on screen and just started running around. Imagine the media coverage on that; "Superstar Scott McCall turns into hairy manbeast on camera and eats his pet gerbal!" That wouldn't be quite good press." Scott laughed while Isaac laughed, too.

"Wait, you don't have a pet gerbal, do you? Because I might actually Accidentally eat them.." Isaac admitted, and let out a noise of relief as Scott laughed and shook his head.

"No, no, that was just a "what if" statement. No tiny rodents here, and even if there were at some point, I would of eaten them when I first turned." Scott shrugged and laughed more, Isaac snorting once with laughter.

Oh, shit. Scott was starting to love Isaac's laughter, too. It was a beautiful sound to him, light and happy, just so carefree, as if they didn't have to deal with any of the bullshit they do deal with on a normal basis of being both a student and a werewolf. It sounded like this boy hadn't had a hell of a horrible past with his mother's death, brother's disappearance, and father's abusiveness and finally death. Scott didn't say any of this, just summed it up to a budding best-friendship.

"Oh, and quick question, where would I sleep?" Isaac asked.

Scott thought for a moment, before answering. "You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch. Or we could switch, ya know?" He offered.

Isaac frowned. "I'm not letting you give up your bed."

"I'm not giving it up, I'm giving it TO you for a couple nights." Scott pressed on.

Isaac shook his head. "Uh-uh. No way am I making you sleep on the couch."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we can both fit in my bed." He joked, but Isaac took him seriously.

"We could try." Isaac said hopefully.

Scott blinked and took a moment to register this. "Oh, I had been kidding, but that's a clever idea. Becuase I have a feeling neither of us are going to win in an argument about sleeping arrangements." Scott laughed.

— Time Skip —

After eating a TV dinner with Melissa, the two teenagers were now worn out and ready to just sleep. Neither of them looked forward to school in the morning.

"I'm glad we did homework together between games as well, Isaac, because I don't know if I would have the brain capacity to wake up earlier to finish up the history of some evil political figure or someone." Scott commented as he and Isaac went up the stairs, one behind the other.

"Same. I don't know why I'm so tired, but I just am." Isaac agreed as he followed Scott to his bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Uh, does it make you uncomfortable if I sleep in my underwear? If it does, I can put pajamas on, if you want." Scott said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Isaac smirked. "It's fine. I do the same." He admitted before he took his shirt off. 

This was the point of the night where it took everything in Scott to control his wolf so he wouldn't tackle Isaac. Wolf hormones, right? He tried not to look at the beta as he got into his normal attire for sleeping ; underwear. He then climbed under the covers, snuggling against his pillow.

Isaac followed suit on the other side, but felt kinda shy. "Uh, this is so awkward. I can sleep on the couch if you want.." Isaac said quickly.

"It's kinda awkward because all this tension-provoking silence. I don't mind you in my bed, honest. And no, don't take it that way Isaac." Scott laughed tiredly.

Isaac blushed and laughed along. "Yeah, I'll pretend like I didn't take it that way... Thanks, Scott." Isaac smiled as he curled up in slightly, facing Scott's back.

"My pleasure, Isaac. It's really no problem." Scott replied, but smiled when he heard the soft breathing of the sleeping werewolf beta. Scott then turned over to face him and fell asleep.

Just Friends. 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac fun days at school.  
> And Scott needs to control himself.

Ring

Scott shifted in bed, confused as to why there was a warm form beside him.

Ring

He rolled over to on top of the warm form, quickly finding out this form had skin and hair.

Ring

Scott slowly opened his eyes, slamming his hand rudely on his alarm clock, which was only doing its infuriating job of waking him up. Scott rubbed his eyes, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, balls on his feet touching the ground.

Scott looked over at the warm form that he had concluded to be Isaac Lahey, the friend who was gonna spend a few nights with him. He let out a small sigh and stretched, before reaching over and tapping Isaac on the back. "Isaac?"

Isaac flinched at the touch and shot up awake. "Dad, Dad, I'm up!" He sounded immediately awake, eyes looking around frantically at the room he hadn't yet recognized, still confused and in a half-dreaming state.

"Whoa, Isaac, man, it's just me, Scott." The alpha said cautiously, waving his hand in Isaac's view.

Isaac blinked and shook his head, before he looked at Scott. "Oh.. Uh, sorry about that. Didn't sleep well." He murmured and got up, stretching.

"We can stop by your house on the way back from school to get you some clothes, if that's cool with you." Scott offered as he stood up himself.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

– Time Skip To School –

"And that, class, concluded how that math problems works." The teacher finished, smiling one of those fake, cheesy smiles only cashiers, politicians, lawyers, and flight attendants make. The ones unnecessarily bright and wide, revealing both rows of perfectly normal white human teeth. Or, its supposed to be that said. This teacher's teeth weren't in the best condition, so she REALLY shouldn't be smiling like that.

Scott let out a small sigh of relief, beginning to shut his book before she continued or added on any more of this shit. As soon as he shut the book, however, she did add something.

"Okay, class, page 288 to 290, only odds. And make sure your handwriting is nice this time, Jackson. No more of this scribble scrabble last-minute stuff. And I can recognize other students' handwriting, too!" She chastised as her dark curls bounced slightly as she went over to her desk.

Scott let out a small grunt and wrote down all the information he needed. He then shut his book again and waited for the oppurtunity to shove it back into his book bag— where it and its horrible contents belong.

Then the familiar and freeing sound of the high school bell ringing in Scott's ears have him that oppurtunity. Once everything was in his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and went out of the classroom.

Luckily, math was Scott and Isaac's last class before lunch. He stopped by his locker to put his bag up, and smiled when he saw Stiles leaning on the locker beside his, like he had the day before.

"What's up, Scott?" Stiles smiled, moving off of his lean on the locker to bounce from foot to foot energetically.

Scott laughed. "Nothing much. Isaac's staying over at my place for a few days. You?" Scott asked as he finished up at his lockers.

Stiles blinked, comprehending the words. "Oh. Are you and him, ya know?" Stiles gestured with his hands.

Scott's cheeks turned reddish pink. "Of course not!" He answered quickly, but he wasn't too sure on his side. "Besides, you used to stay over at my house for an extended time all the time, and we weren't dating." Scott raised an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged. "I was just asking." He claimed, but Scott could tell Stiles didn't entirely believe him.

While Scott was looking at him, he noticed a bunch of red marks that had a similar appearance to bruises and hickeys. He raised his eyebrow further, clearing his throat. "Uh, Stiles, you got something there." He pointed to Stiles's neck where one was just peaking over the collar of his shirt.

Stiles's pale face turned bright red. "Oh, uh, thanks." He yanked up his sleeve embarrassedly.

Scott just laughed. "I take it the stay at Derek's last night was cool." He commented dryly, and Stiles hit him on the arm softly.

"Shut up!" Stiles hissed, blushing like a mad man. "You can't say anything, anyway."

Scott blinked. "Stiles, I told you that he and I aren't sleeping together."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile on his face now. "I was talking about when you had been with Allison. I could smell it from you from a mile away, and I'm a human. But what I do notice, Scott, is you assume I was talking about Isaac. Funny, isn't it?" Stiles pushed on about it.

Scott blushed. "I assumed Isaac because we were having a conversation about him staying awhile and you staying at Derek's last night." He tried to save himself from Stiles's pushing and prodding.

"Mmhmm, sure, Scott, sure." Stiles teased.

"Stop being a Lydia." Scott rolled his eyes before he set off towards the cafeteria, looking for Isaac, who he spotted sitting alone. "Hey, Stiles, do you know why Isaac's not sitting with the rest of us?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" Stiles elbowed him.

Scott silently cursed Stiles before walking over to Isaac, plopping down next to him. "Any reason you're alone, Is?" He asked as he looked at Isaac, hoping he didn't mind the nickname.

"Eh, didn't want to listen to Lydia and Allison rambling about shopping and Starbucks or Stiles yapping away about how misunderstood Batman is, or Derek is. I just get tired of it, ya know?" Isaac shrugged. "Plus, I knew you'd sit by me wherever I went." Isaac added quietly, smiling as he looked down at his lap.

"I feel the same." Scott laughed before he heard the last murmur, and he smiled wider as he looked at his food. "Uh, yeah.." He awkwardly responded.

Isaac smiled and took a bite of his food. "Anyway, so what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Scott shrugged. "Anything, I guess.. What about the upcoming holidays? Who are you gonna celebrate with?" He asked.

"The rest of the pack." Isaac answered simply.

Scott smiled. "I mean, like, who are you going to hang out with before Christmas and do Christmas-y stuff with?" Scott rephrased.

Isaac looked at him for a moment. "No one, I guess. Nobody has really asked me. I'd be a third wheel everywhere besides you, but you have your mom—"

Scott laughed. "Isaac, why do you think I wanted you to specifically stay more than a day or two? I know you have Derek's loft to stay at for living, but I'm sure you can't sleep over there when Stiles is over." He elbowed Isaac lightly, smiling.

Isaac's eyes lit up. "Wait.. What?"

Scott smiled. "Besides, my mom has to work, so I usually have the decorate by myself nowadays, but she helps at night. But I could useeee some help." He smiled wider.

Isaac smiled. "Are you talking about.. Lights, Christmas tree, stockings kind of decorations?" He sounded excited.

"No, I'm talking about toilet papering my house." Scott laughed. "Yes, those kinds of decorations." He finally said.

Isaac was now a lot more lit up, you could say. He seemed just more happy. "When do we start?"

Scott laughed at his eagerness. "As soon as possible." He answered contently.

Isaac let out a small sound before awkwardly hugging Scott tightly, his torso twisted to face Scott so he could wrap his arms around Scott firmly, hugging him.

Scott smiled and hugged Isaac back, reveling in the happy feeling contact with Isaac gave him. Or how excited he felt when Isaac was excited, or how happy he was when Isaac was smiling, laughing, or just happy in general. Or how he loved to hear Isaac talk—

'Scott, bro, get a hold of yourself.' Scott thought as he shook his head slightly, and then felt a little disappointed when Isaac pulled back from the hug.

"Hey.. Scott.. I just have to say.. Thank you." Isaac said softly.

Scott smiled, the urge to touch his face or hand almost overwhelming. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from, but they were strong as hell and hard to resist.

"Uh, no problem. That's what friends are for." Scott smiled back again, but something in him was disappointed at the word "friends" in that statement. Scott then just decided he needed to clear his mind, so he changed the conversation back to Christmas. "So, what should we do first, Isaac?" He asked happily.

Isaac thought for a moment. "Not too sure. Can you cook?" Isaac asked.

Scott thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I couldn't cook to save my life," Scott laughed.

Isaac laughed a little, too. "I know how.." His happy tone trailed a little. "My mother taught me a bunch of baking recipes." He said with a small smile. "If your mom doesn't mind us using the kitchen, I can show you?" He offered politely.

"I'm sure she won't mind. And for me, I'd love to! Can we find time after school—"

"We'll be able to find some time." Isaac laughed and smiled.

Scott instantly was smiling widely back, unable to control his content with Isaac being in a rather good mood. "Good. What do you know how to make?" He asked curiously.

Isaac thought for a moment before replying with his now sparkling blue eyes. "Sweets, mostly. Cakes, cookies, cupcakes, those kinds of things. I remember her spaghetti recipe, hamburgers, and chicken Alfredo." Isaac listed them off rather eagerly.

Scott perked up. "Man, we should make Christmas cookies! And by the way, you definitely have to cook me some hamburgers some time. I LOVE those!" He said coolly.

Isaac chuckled. "That's sounds like a great idea."

"They're probably looking at us from their table like, "Why are they talking like a bunch of girls talking about shopping?"" Scott laughed again.

Another thing Scott noticed was the fact he was smiling and laughing a lot more with Isaac than with anyone else, really. He then noticed Isaac eyeing his water bottle. "Want it? I'm not gonna drink it anytime soon. I brought Gatorade for Lacrosse practice today." Scott offered the water bottle with three fourths left in it.

Isaac happily took it from his hand, this fingers touching for a second. The only sign of recognition of this small incident was a pale blush, barely noticeable, on Isaac's cheeks. He then unscrewed the top and froze right before he was about to drink it. "Oh, shit, we have lacrosse today? I forgot!"

Scott shrugged. "You don't really have anyone to tell." He commented cautiously, not trying to be offensive. But his mind was one the way his fingers had brushed Isaac's, the skin so soft. How Scott wanted to touch that skin again and again all over— 'what the fuck, Scott? There you go again..' He sighed mentally.

Isaac then nodded. "Good point." He agreed before taking a swig of the water.

Scott's thoughts wandered to how some people say sharing silverware and drinks is like kissing someone because their saliva touches the other person's.. He tried not to smile, because that would give away his thoughts of not minding. He didn't know why these smallest things would become so important to him when they involved Isaac.

There Scott went again. Rambling mentally about how much Isaac changed him.. For the good.

Isaac noticed the distant, "far away" look in his friend's eyes, so he waved one hand in front of Scott's vision. "Scott?" He tilted his head, puppy dog blue eyes looking into Scott's eyes.

Oh shit, those eyes, they drove Scott crazy. He mentally shook his head, stuttering to find an answer. "Oh, uh, yeah?" He answered quickly.

"You zoned off for a moment." Isaac informed him of the obvious.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"And you were kind of staring right at me?" Isaac took another swig, his curious blue eyes still boring into Scott's brown ones.

"Oh, sorry." Scott chuckled, recovering. He then blinked and internally cursed school and it's schedules as the bell rang loudly.

Scott and Isaac got up and both threw away their trash. The two than walked to Economics class together, so close that if someone bumped into one of them, they would run into each other.

Scott tried not to get lost in his mischievous thoughts again. He wasn't sure what was up with his mind today; he wanted to blame it all on his wolf, and the alpha concept, but he knew it wasn't that reason he felt connected to Isaac like some kind of imprint. Isaac just smelled so good, so irresistible—  
Scott. Stop.

Of course, Isaac's smell wasn't the only reason Scott enjoyed his company and wanted to spend the holidays with him. He just liked Isaac in general, his personality, his sarcasm, even his sleeping position.  
'Okay, way to go and be creepy, Scott.'  
Scott also liked the way Isaac's golden-brown curls looked so perfect to run his tan fingers through constantly, and his pale skin soft to the very touch, and how he wanted to touch Isaac all over and just want to know how he feels, explore every inch of him.  
'Stop Scott, you're doing it again.'  
Maybe when someone bumps into Isaac and he suddenly feels the urge to hold Isaac's hand and get his scent all over the beta, as if marking territory. Hell, he wanted to mark—  
'What the hell is wrong with you, Scott? You're being a pervert and a weirdo. You're just friends.' He chastised himself in his mind, unable to control his rather enticing thoughts

Once the two teenagers reached economics class, they had to part ways to get to their seats. Scott did not like this very much, but knew arguing about it would seem all of the sudden and weird.  
Scott didn't even bother paying attention to Finstock, knowing his grades only depended on his athletic ability in Lacrosse and how many times they win. That's why some of the very dull and idiotic kids had an A+ in Economics when they're just plain stupid.

Scott's attention moved to Isaac, and how he paid attention in economics despite the obvious lacrosse advantage in this class. How he scribbled down notes with some concentration in his eyes, or how he looked confused at some parts, but didn't bother to ask questions because he would figure out his own questions for himself.

That made Scott wonder how long Isaac has had to do that while he was a "social outcast" due to his avoiding of other students. Scott had never really noticed Isaac before; he just saw him, and kept his attention elsewhere. Though he specifically remembered Isaac was never called on for any questions, nor did he offer and raise his hand to ask a question or give an answer.

Scott would plan to ask him about that later, why he avoided talking to teachers for questions and answers for problems. He understood the student part, because of his father, and—  
Scott's thoughts stopped at the mention of Isaac's father and started in another direction.  
Scott hated him. Scott more than hated him. Scott despised him. Scott despised him so much he wished he was alive so he could slowly tear him apart alive. Scott couldn't believe the man who was supposed to love Isaac could hurt such a beautifully young and innocent boy. That just infuriated Scott further, and he accidentally let out a low growl.

"Stiles, please control your stomach. You just ate lunch." Finstock didn't even question it anymore. He just always assumed it was Stiles.  
Stiles nodded and then glared pointedly at Scott. If Stiles knew it was him, then Isaac must, too. Scott looked over at Isaac and caught him staring at him. When Scott caught him, Isaac looked away and went back to "work".

Scott sighed and shook his head. He really needed to clear his head.  
And soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long one :3  
> Comment what you think! 
> 
> — The Pirate Hawk


	4. Gatorade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac just finished Lacrosse practice for the day, and are heading back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys, I'm am so happy! I have passed 250 views! That is so amazing of you all to read my story, thank you so much!
> 
> — The Pirate Hawk

Scott walked beside Isaac, both boys treading down the sidewalk in the direction of the McCall house. 

Scott looked over at Isaac's face, smiling slightly as he spoke. "Did you see Stiles's face at practice? He looked so tired. Coach Finstock has been working us harder, but that's easy for us werewolves, you know?" He blabbed on and on.

Isaac blinked and smiled, looking over at Scott. "Yeah." He agreed as he then moved his gaze elsewhere.

Scott smiled at him again, but went quiet as he then looked at his feet as he walked. Which caused him to almost run into some lady walking her fluffy Pomeranian dog. "Oh, sorry, ma'am." He apologized quickly as he watched her scoff and stride away.

"Some people are rude." Isaac commented as he continued walking.

Scott snorted. "Some people?" He replied dryly, before seeing his house and breaking into a slight jog. "Hey, Isaac, how about a race to my house? The winner gets to choose what to watch. Sound good?" Scott smirked.

Isaac brightened up and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go!" He grinned as he set off, running fast.

"Hey!" Scott yelled playfully as he ran, too,  coming up close behind Isaac.

Isaac saw Scott coming up to him from the corner of his blue eyes, so he ran faster, almost to the door.

It felt nice to Scott— to be running like this. Even though people could see them, they weren't fully pushing themselves to their werewolves speeds. It just.. Felt good to have the wind in your face and the breeze in your hair. It was also fun to watch Isaac run, trying not to laugh as he did so. That was when Scott realized he was about to lose.

Scott yelped when he saw how close Isaac was. He ran faster, and they both skidded toward the front door at the same time, but... Both of them also slammed into the front door at the same time.

"Scott... You forgot the part about opening and closing the door."

"No.. You forgot." Scott smiled as he shook his head, and then he opened the door. He let Isaac go in before him, before following close behind. 

Scott smiled as he felt the relief of his tired, worn backpack sliding off of his shoulder to land on the wooden floor by the front door. He watched Isaac do the same.

"So, who won?" Scott asked and tilted his head.

Isaac smiled smugly. "I did, because you let me in first."

".... Did you just use my politeness against me?"

"Sure did, Scott, I sure did." Isaac's smug smile turned into a grin as he then went into the living area and plopped down on the couch.

Scott laughed and sat down beside Isaac, watching as the beta surfed through the different channels on the guide of the television. He trusted that Isaac wouldn't choose anything too painstakingly stupid.

Isaac looked on for more channels for a few moments more before sighing. "Of course, on the day I choose the show without any argument, nothing good is on!" He kept on scrolling for a decent show.

"Well, have fun looking for a show. You thirsty?" Scott asked as he got up, not wanting to watch the scrolling.

"Yeah, I am, actually." Isaac looked up, pausing his search. "Do you have any blue Gatorade?" He asked suddenly.

Scott smiled and nodded. "The blue's my favorite." He agreed coolly as he walked off into the kitchen.

Scott bent down and opened the fridge, opening the bottom "meat' drawer. This was where he and his mom usually put drinks, whereas the meat went somewhere else in the fridge. He pulled out two blue gatorades and closed the drawer with his foot, leaving a shoe print smudge on the glass of the drawer.

Scott then closed the fridge and walked back to Isaac, setting his across Isaac's lap while opening his own. Scott proceeded to kick off his tennis shoes while opening his drink, wiggling his toes immaturely. He also watched as Isaac did the same, causing him to smile again.

Scott noticed he had been smiling a lot more frequently around Isaac.. That thought made him smile, too. Goddammit, too many smiles!

Scott noticed Isaac had finally settled on some show about two brothers hunting strange creatures. Scott shrugged and took a drink of his Gatorade, before he spared a glance at Isaac. 

"I finally found something worth watching." Isaac laughed. "I just read the summary of this episode and it sounded cool so yeah." He shrugged as he seemed to be examining Scott's movements, before his gaze appeared to return to the television.

"It's good so far." Scott smiled at him before drinking more of his Gatorade. Dang, those sports drinks seem to disappear quickly.

Isaac nodded in agreement as he then looked at his drink, peeling off the orange cap and taking a drink.

Scott caught himself staring, so he looked back at the tv and hoped it had appeared like a glance in Isaac's direction to him.

The show actually did catch both Scott and Isaac's attention in a good way. So they watched a few episodes of it before Scott announced he was hungry.

"Okay. Let's go check the fridge." Isaac got up and walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Well... Not a lot of choices here, Scott." He laughed as Scott came up behind him, his stomach rumbling in disagreement. 

"A bag of chips or something should hold me over, ya think?" Scott said as he opened the pantry, eyes scouring for a bag of potato chips.

"You mean hold us both over." Isaac commented as he grabbed the bag of potato chips before Scott could.

"Hey– I mean, yeah. That's what I meant." Scott agreed as he shut the pantry and followed Isaac back into the living room.

Scott plopped down on the couch beside Isaac, watching some more television and chomping down on lots, and lots of chips. 

Scott looked over when he saw Isaac yawning with a wide open mouth. Scott smiled and threw a potato chip into Isaac's mouth.

Isaac yelped and started chewing, and then he swallowed, before he raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Really?" He responded.

"Yes, really. I made it in!" Scott beamed. He didn't know why he felt so proud, but he just did.

Isaac chuckled a little before seeing Scott yawn. He was about to throw a chip in when Scott closed his mouth too soon. "Darn it, Scott!" He laughed.

Scott smirked and laughed a little. "I win." He grinned before stretching out, and laying against Isaac's shoulder subconsciously.

Isaac didn't say anything as he watched Scott settle down. He was going to tell him to go upstairs to a real bed so his neck wouldn't hurt in the morning, but he just looked so peaceful. So Isaac just leaned his head on top of Scott's contently.


	5. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the two falling asleep together on the couch, Scott experiences some of Isaac's nightly fears.  
> And after comforting, they both fall asleep.  
> And then school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, guys! I have some personal issues occurring. I didn't forget! ^^
> 
> – TPH

Scott smiled slightly in his sleep, eyes closed, his face seeming content. However, his smile quietly disappeared when he felt the form next to him shaking.

"Is?" Scott mumbled quietly  as he slowly blinked his eyes, trying to get the blurriness away. He became more concerned when the shaking didn't stop.

A fully awake Scott now looked at Isaac, who was shaking in his sleep. "..no... No.. Please.." Words of that similarity stumbled out of Isaac's mouth, making Scott feel hurt hit his heart.

"Isaac, dude, are you okay?" Scott was now speaking louder, gently placing his hands on Isaac's shoulder and shaking him gently. He also noticed Isaac had curled into a ball in his sleep, whimpering.

Scott looked up at the clock in the living room:  **3:13 AM**

Why the hell was he awake this early? He shook his head before looking at Isaac again. He shook him a bit more, but was afraid of making his nightmare worse. "Isaac, Isaac, listen to me, it's Scott, okay? And I'm here." Scott spoke a little louder. 

Scott let out a small breath of relief when Isaac started to stir awake. But it didn't seem like he had escaped his nightmare yet. So Scott did what he found the only sensible thing to do; Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his chest against Isaac's back. 

 

 

Scott held onto Isaac, his grip softening when Isaac slowly unraveled from his ball and was now just curled against Scott. "Shh, I'm here, Isaac, I'm here." He murmured as he rested his chin on top of Isaac's golden curls.

"D-Don't.. L-let him g-get me." Isaac whimpered. Those few words basically shattered Scott's heart. He held onto Isaac firmly but soft, giving off his warmth. He wanted Isaac to stop shaking, to stop crying.. And to stop hurting.

"I won't, Isaac. He's not here, I promise. I also promise I won't ever let him lay a hand on you ever again." Scott whispered in Isaac's ear before returning his chin to its resting spot on Isaac's head.

Isaac's shaking slowly ceased, tears quietly going down his face. He was becoming more awake and realizing what was happening.

Scott held onto him like his life depended on it, but still gentle and warm with him. His hands were around Isaac's stomach now, but his hands were spread open, pressed against Isaac's chest.

"S-Scott?" Isaac whispered, eyes quietly shut as his crying began to stop, slowly but surely.

"Yeah, I'm here, Isaac, I'm here." Scott murmured as he pulled Isaac closer against him. "I promise you, I'm here."

"T-Thank you." Isaac's lips spread gently into a soft smile as he started drifting off back to sleep, hopefully to a good dream.

Scott smiled at them, murmuring a response before making sure Isaac was peacefully asleep. Once he was positive Isaac wouldn't have a nightmare again, Scott slowly let himself close his eyes and drift off to sleep, too.

**Morning**

Scott stretched out his arms in a yawn as the familiar sound of his alarm going off awoke him. Except, it sounded distant. Werewolf hearing made it loud enough already. Scott opened his eyes when he felt the figure he was laying next to move a bit.

"Scott?" Isaac said softly as he got up, stretching.

"Yeah, Is?" Scott said slowly as he awoke.

"Thank you." Isaac smiled before going to go get ready for school.

**School**

All during biology class, Scott kept reflecting on the previous night. How right it felt to hold Isaac, how much he wanted to do that every night, how warm Isaac was/is, how peaceful and downright cute Isaac looked asleep.. Not that Scott watched him sleep.. He shook his head. He needed to get ahold on himself. What was he doing, fantasizing weird things about his friend?

Scott looked over at Isaac, biting his lip as he watched the pale skinned boy mess with his curls as he worked. Isaac seemed to really try in school, which made Scott smile wider than he had been.

Scott also discovered the urge to run his fingers through Isaac's golden hair until his hands fall off. He had felt how soft they were the night before, and it practically drove him crazy.

The moment Scott realized he was staring, it was too late; Isaac had looked up at him with a questioning look in his baby blue eyes.

Scott quickly looked down at his paper. He had missed about twenty percent of his work that the teacher was blabbing on about. Scott looked over at Isaac, who was already handing him his paper.

Scott smiled and gladly took the paper from Isaac's fingers, copying down Isaac's answers. That was when he realized how amazing Isaac's handwriting was. It was neat and small, not too big and messy. Don't think about that, Scott. He shook his head, before finishing and quickly passing the paper back to Isaac without getting caught. He didn't care if one of the other students saw him; he didn't think anyone was a tattle tale– come on, man, this is high school, not elementary.

Scott glanced over at Isaac again, fingers tapping the top of his desk. He kept looking over at Isaac over and over again. Like, he was afraid Isaac would disappear if he didn't. But, he did manage to keep up on the work. 

Before he knew it, the bell had rung and everyone was closing their books and such. Scott got up and looked over at Isaac again, before walking out of classroom. Onto whatever class was next!


	6. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott admits his feelings  
> (This chapter is short because I had written a whole other half, but the 690+ words had been deleted, and I only had 600+ left after it was deleted. I wanted to get this out though.)

Scott glanced at Isaac, his puppy brown eyes observing the blue-eyed, curly-haired boy.

Scott felt like all of his emotions were bubbling inside him. Right before lunch, which was where they were now, Scott knew why he was having all these thoughts about Isaac. Why Isaac smelled so good and just made Scott feel at home.

Scott didn't know why it took him such a long time to discover this. He guessed he had just blamed it on a werewolf thing, or just hormones. Awkwardly, heh.

But finally, finally he knew what was causing these thoughts. It seems rather obvious now. Scott's in the process of questioning his intelligence because he didn't realize this sooner.

Isaac raised a light eyebrow. "Scott? Earth to Scott? If you don't respond to me, I'm going to eat your peach." He threatened playfully, blue eyes light and full of happiness.

"oh, uh, yeah, sorry Is." Scott murmured before he glanced at Isaac again, his attention fully on him. "I need to tell you something."

The funny thing was, all that Scott has been through, all the monsters, all the creatures, and all the drama was nothing compared to what Scott was facing right now. He was scared to death. What if Isaac didn't like homosexuals? What if Isaac got weirded out? What.. What if?

Scott made sure his voice was serious but soft, so Isaac knew he wasn't kidding around.

Isaac titled his head. "Oh. What's up, Scott?" He asked gently, concern and worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"I.. I've been meaning to say this.. But.." Scott swallowed hard. He knew as soon as these words came out of his mouth, there was no going back. There was no denying it, or calling it a joke. Isaac knew him.

But what Scott knew was every friend he had was on the line for this, except for the ones who had come out. anybody and everybody else could turn around and hate him for this. Call him disgusting.

But all that mattered to him at the moment was Isaac's opinion.

"go on..?" Isaac said softly, blue eyes now full of curiousity.

"Isaac, I think I'm in love with you." Scott finally got the words out, and he quickly dropped his gaze, his heart pounding in his ears, and he could feel his pulse beat in his neck veins. This was it.

There were a few heartbeats of silence before Isaac finally opened his mouth to speak. Except no words came out. It was a terrifyingly long silence where Isaac stated at Scott with his mouth half-open.

Scott felt his eyes water at the long silence. He thought he knew what was coming.

"Scott, if we weren't in the middle of a lunch room, I would kiss you right now." Isaac mumbled, so softly that only Scott's werewolf hearing would be able to pick it up.

Scott let out a small sigh of relief, happiness flooding his brown eyes as he looked at Isaac.

"I.. I wanted to tell you.. That.. I, er.. That I was crushing on you." Isaac said awkwardly and softly. "I wanted to tell you I came out to my dad as.. As g—" Isaac stopped when Scott pressed his finger against Isaac's lips.

"You don't have to talk about it right now, Isaac." Scott said gently. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We can talk about it at home if you want to."

Isaac slowly nodded as Scott retracted his finger from his lips. "You're right." He said softly, before glancing at Scott's hand before looking at the clock on one of the cafeteria walls. "Time is almost up, anyway." Isaac shrugged gently.

Scott nodded. He was glad he had gotten that off of his chest. He was glad Isaac knew now. He was glad he wouldn't have to keep telling himself he was just friends with Isaac. ".. So what does this make us?" He couldn't wait to ask that question. It had to be answered as soon as possible in his mind.

"Whatever we want." Isaac smiled.


	7. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**After School**

Scott let the left shoulder strap of his backpack slip off of his shoulder and drop to the floor of his living room.

"So, today was the last day before Christmas Break." Isaac said as he left his backpack do the same. He said it in a relieved, light voice.  
Scott smiled at Isaac and plopped down on the couch in his living room, brown eyes full of an unknown curiosity. "Yeah, it was."

"We have a heck of a lot of homework, but that can wait, right?" Isaac said as he sat down beside Scott, so close that their thighs and hips were touching. "We can just do it all a couple days before we go back." He shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Scott chuckles before he side glanced at Isaac's thigh, before looking back at Isaac.

"And.. And about your question earlier at lunch. Well, at the end of lunch.." Isaac swallowed nervously, looking around. "What does this make us?" He asked quietly.

"Well, what I want is definitely more than friends, Isaac." Scott said softly, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Isaac didn't seem to know what to say, so he grabbed Scott's hand and ran his thumb in circles on the back of it. "Your skin is soft." He commented suddenly, causing Scott to laugh.

"I've never had anyone say that to me before." Scott laughed again. "You're adorable, Is." He added.

Isaac blushed, continuing to move his thumb in circles on Scott's skin, slowly and gently.

"Isaac.. Just to be clear.. I.. Uh.. Are we dating now?" Scott mumbled.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, as if hesitating. But then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Scott suddenly, making Scott turn and shift into his back with Isaac on top of him, hugging him. Isaac's cheek was pressed against Scott's chest/neck as he hugged him tighter. He then held himself up by putting his hands on either side of Scott's head, smiling. "I sure hope so, because if we aren't, I just did something awkward."

Scott laughed and leaned up, nose touching Isaac's nose. "No argument from me." He murmured, before he nuzzled Isaac's cheek and jaw with his nose gently.

"Scott.. I've wanted to say this for a long time. I love you." Isaac murmured and brushed his lips against Scott's cheek before he got up and walked out of the living room, chuckling.

Scott growled playfully when Isaac got up. "Oh no, you are not running away." Scott laughed as he got up and padded after Isaac, bare feet against wooden and tile floors.

Isaac laughed before he stopped and let Scott grab him by the hips and gently back him up against the wall.

"I love you, too." Scott smiled before brushing his lips against Isaac's cheek gently, a soft and light feeling on Isaac's face.

Isaac pressed his nose against Scott's shoulder and collarbone, nuzzling gently. He ran his lips along The fabric of his shirt that was covering his shoulder and collarbone, before he softly kissed the side of Scott's neck, tilting his own head and losing the feeling of Scott's lips while doing so.

Scott smiled at this and ran one hand up and down Isaac's back gently, fingers drifting on his shirt along his spine. Scott wanted to touch Isaac's skin on his back, but the fabric of his shirt made that pretty difficult. He wasn't sure if Isaac would be comfortable with that, either.

Isaac gently pressed his nose again Scott's neck as he ran his nose up his throat, touching his chin as well before he let out a soft breath against Scott's neck and chin.

"Isaac, you smell good." Scott said softly as he nuzzled Isaac's cheek and then his jaw. "You have your own smell. It's amazing. It smells like everything I love put into one scent." He said as he rested his hand on Isaac's lower back.

Isaac laughed breathlessly before moving his hands to Scott's shoulders before hooking them around his neck gently.

"Funny how.. Funny how as soon as we admit our feelings, we can't keep our hands off each other." Scott laughed breathlessly as he hesitantly backed up a step, smiling at Isaac.

Isaac laughed, too, and smiled back cheekily at Scott, eyes full of happiness as he looked at him. "Scott, I have to say this. Your eyes remind me of an adorable little puppy that I want to pick up and hold." Isaac blushed as he said this and laughed.

Scott felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down, laughing a bit. "Oh, really, now?" Scott asked as he looked up at Isaac again, smiling as he raised an eyebrow playfully. "I have a question Isaac..." His smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Aren't you ticklish?"

The look on Isaac's face was one of pure horror. "Scott fricken McCall, no, don't you dare." His voice got higher as he stared at Scott.

"Oh, hell yes!" Scott smiled as he darted toward Isaac and tackled him, laughing as he and Isaac rolled around on the ground. Isaac was squealing as he tried to escape Scott, laughing while doing so. Scott finally pinned Isaac by putting his knees on either side of Isaac's hips and then using his hands to tickle him under his arms.

"S-Scott!" Isaac was making loud, weird noises as he tried to breath and laugh at the same time, moving around fast.

"What was that? You want more?" Scott grinned deviously as he tickled Isaac even more.

Scott enjoyed the way Isaac thrashed and wiggles beneath him, squeaking and making weird noises as he tried to escape the tickles. Scott thought with a proud feeling that this boy beneath him was all his. Nobody else could have him. Nobody. Scott wouldn't let that happened. He would love Isaac so much that Isaac would never want to leave him. Hopefully.

Melissa's knocking could be heard over Isaac's squealing, thanks to Scott's werewolf hearing. He got off of Isaac, and walked over to the front door. His mom must have forgotten her keys.

Scott smiled and got up, his face reddened from the laughing and wriggling he had been doing with Isaac. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey, Mom." He smiled.

Melissa glanced from Isaac to Scott slowly, and looked as if she were going to say something, but she stopped herself quietly and walked past Scott after mumbling a greeting. "Hope you boys enjoy the rest of your day off." She said as she shut the door behind her after she grabbed her keys and went out the door.

"Why'd she look at us weird, Scott?"

"I have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't so bad?  
> Comment what you think below! :D  
> – ThePirateHawk


End file.
